Bleu
by Tipitina
Summary: [one-shot, spoilers épisodes 40] Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner une fois l'espoir retrouvé.(séquelle de Vert de Shakes kinder pinguy)


_Bleu_  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Angst. (on espère jusqu'au bout).  
Rating : G  
Avertissements : **Spoilers **jusqu'aux épisodes 40 on va dire ( même si j'ai vu que jusqu'au 30…)  
Disclaimer : Ben jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, rien dans KKM ne m'appartient. Je ne suis qu'une doublure secondairement tertiaire de Morgif.  
Note : Séquelle de "Vert" de Shakes Kinder Pinguy, elle-même séquelle de "Blanc" de Menna77 qui elle-même séquelle de « Rouge » de Babel121. Je ne suis pas responsable du talent de mes camarades qui, comme les japonais, n'aiment pas les fins. Merci à Shakes pour sa béta de génie! 

Il était bizarre de se dire qu'il passait maintenant presque des mois loin de son royaume. Comme au début. Greta était assise sur son fauteuil les mains posées sur son ventre. Elle soupira tristement. Héléna allait avoir six ans et Greta allait bientôt accoucher de son deuxième enfant et comptait sur ses doigts le nombre de semaines voire de jours que son père adoptif avait passé avec eux ces derniers temps.

Il lui manquait et elle se sentait mal. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins fait le deuil pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas vouloir oublier ? La porte s'ouvrit doucement et sa fille entra, la forçant un peu à lui sourire.

"-Maman ? Pourquoi Grand-père est reparti ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Grand-père reviendra.

Mais ça elle venait de plus en plus à en douter.

Murata était assis sur l'un des rochers qui bordaient la rivière de la ville. Un genou contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur la main. Comme chaque mercredi ou presque, il attendait que Yuuri émerge de l'eau. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle. Droit comme un "i", Yuuri sortit de l'eau et passa devant lui presque sans le voir.

"-Shibuya. Tu sais que ça ne peut plus durer, soupira-t-il.

Les pas du brun se stoppèrent mais il ne regarda même pas.

"-Ca durera quand même.  
- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu laisses ton royaume à l'abandon ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait accepté ça ?  
- Non, il aurait hurlé, m'aurait encore traité d'imbécile.

Murata soupira.

"-Mais il n'est plus là-bas pour le faire.

Yuuri s'éloigna de la berge, trempé jusqu'aux os et comme d'habitude, Ken ne prit même pas la peine de le suivre.

Ne pas durer… Il ferait tout pour que ça dure au contraire. Il reviendrait aussi souvent que possible. Même si Conrad avait essayé de l'en empêcher, que Yozak l'avait ignoré comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

C'était trop dur. Impossible de se dire qu'il devait arrêter là ses efforts et devoir vivre sans Wolfram à ses cotés, dans un monde qu'il avait construit pour lui. C'était égoïste, il le savait mais comme tout humain qui soit il était égoïste. Alors comme à chaque fois, il marchait vers le parc, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il ne le laisserait pas partir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le retrouver. Même s'il devait en mourir. Quand il dépassa la grille et arriva sur la terre battue du terrain de foot, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Ian. Ian qui courait après ce ballon sans le voir, qui ne lui prêtait guère plus attention qu'aux supporters de son équipe.

Et une fois encore, Yuuri s'assit au bord du terrain. Son but marqué, Ian l'avait repéré d'un coup d'œil et Yuuri avait souri malgré lui sans que le jeune homme ne lui réponde. Plus il venait, plus cette douleur dans sa poitrine grandissait et finissait par le submerger à chaque fois qu'il partait de ce terrain. C'était idiot de dire qu'il était son ami.

Yuuri considérait qu'ils étaient amis et ne laissait personne dire le contraire et son subconscient refusait l'idée même que Ian le considère autrement. Mais il avait surpris une conversation une fois.

« C'est un pot de colle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. » Yuuri avait failli hurler de douleur et de colère. Il était son fiancé, son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il avait aimée et pour laquelle il avait mis sa vie en jeu. Mais ça faisait trop mal. Les mots étaient morts dans sa gorge alors qu'il se rappelait l'odeur et la texture du sang de Wolfram sur ses mains. Il arrivait maintenant à se retenir de vomir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait mais ça avait été tellement dur.

Ian était sa boue de sauvetage et le poignard qui tournait à chaque fois un peu plus dans la blessure béante de son cœur. Le match était fini et Yuuri se leva. Ian l'aperçut et les garçons de son équipe disparurent alors qu'il approchait.

"-T'es encore venu ? Tu fais rien de tes journées ou quoi ?  
- Je ne raterais ça sous aucun prétexte, sourit Yuuri.

Ian fixa ses yeux sur lui et Yuuri se retint de trembler. Ian n'était que le Wolfram d'un autre temps. Que restait-il de Julia en lui ? Il n'y avait guère plus de Wolfram chez Ian. Le jeune garçon soupira et prit son sac avec lui.

"-Allez, viens, reste pas planté là.

Et il obéit, le suivant jusqu'au glacier de la rue piétonne.

"-Eh, Yuuri ?  
- Oui ? répondit le roi, trop heureux d'entendre la voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment prononcer son nom.  
- T'as pas de parents ? T'as personne d'autre à aller voir plutôt que de passer ton temps à me suivre ?

L'allusion à sa famille fut si vite oubliée qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. Ian n'aimait pas qu'il vienne. Ian se fichait de lui comme de sa première tétine. Allongé à coté de lui sur la berge, Ian fixait le ciel bleu et Yuuri essaya de ne pas le regarder.

"-Ma place est ici, murmura-t-il.

Ian tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts un peu plus écarquillés. Yuuri savait que c'était idiot. Idiot de se mentir ainsi à lui-même. Il ne pouvait effacer la culpabilité qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Wolfram ni au temps perdu à se mentir à lui-même. Mais ne se mentait-il pas à lui-même depuis qu'il avait su pour Ian ?

Yuuri se leva et trempa ses pieds dans le cours d'eau.

"-Dis Ian... fit-il mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'appeler Wolfram.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu te souviens que tu m'as demandé si on se connaissait pas avant…  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Et bien en fait… On se connaissait.  
- Ah bon ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blond foncé.  
- Oui.

Le Terrien se leva et s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"-Je m'en souviens pas.  
- Moi je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout et je…

Il tourna brusquement le regard vers ses pieds. Le tourbillon apparaissait doucement. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Paniqué, affolé et terrifié de disparaître encore une fois sans avoir cette fois la possibilité de revenir, Yuuri attrapa le poignet de Ian et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il le prendrait.

Yuuri sortit de l'eau des bains du château avec habitude et se tourna vers Ian. Le corps du garçon flottait à la surface de l'eau sans bouger. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois dans l'eau et le sortit de là avec rapidité. La vision de ce corps sans vie ressemblait trop aux images de ses cauchemars. Après une seconde d'absence, Ian ouvrit les yeux et recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée sous les yeux de Yuuri.

Le brun sourit en le voyant vivre et le prit contre lui. Ian mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'écarta de lui brusquement.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Où on est !  
- Tu es chez toi, sourit Yuuri en le reprenant dans ses bras.  
- Tu as avalé trop d'eau ou quoi ? reprit Ian en le dévisageant.

Yuuri ne dit rien et lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main et le blond la saisit par automatisme pour se lever. Yuuri était nerveux et il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Wolfram était rentré ! Non la réincarnation de Wolfram était venue. Ce n'était pas pareil, il ne fallait pas qu'il confonde. Ca pourrait faire encore plus mal.

Il lutta pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler et ses bras de s'accrocher au corps mouillé près de lui. Mais déjà Günther se profilait à l'horizon et courait vers lui. Il était bien le seul à lui rester fidèle sans rien lui reprocher.

"-Majesté ! C'est une urgence !  
- Que se passe-t-il ?

Yuuri relâcha le blond face au regard plus qu'inquiet de Günther. Le conseiller ne dit rien l'espace d'une seconde, se contentant de fixer le nouveau venu sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte.

"-Je… C'est Mademoiselle Greta !  
- Greta !

Yuuri suivit le regard ébahi de Günther. Cependant l'inquiétude le rongeait, il ne devait pas perdre Greta ! Il attrapa la main de Ian qui protesta et courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Il entra et claquant la porte. Arthur tenait la main de sa femme de toutes ses forces, tandis que la jeune femme hurlait. Gisela avait l'air exténuée et dans le couloir Héléna pleurait.

"-Gisela !  
- Majesté ! Le bébé ne se présente pas bien !

Yuuri paniqua. Le sang, Greta perdait du sang. Incapable d'un mouvement, le roi regarda le drap se maculer sans pouvoir prononcer une parole, malgré les cris des gens qui l'entouraient. Une grande claque sur la tête le réveilla et il se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés.

"-Bouge-toi imbécile !  
- Hein ?  
- Putain c'est pas vrai, y en a partout, s'écria le jeune Terrien en approchant.

Gisela le regarda d'un air totalement absent.

"-Wolfram-sama… souffla-t-elle, choquée.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ? fit Ian. Regarde ce que tu fais !

La jeune femme se concentra de nouveau.

"- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Il est où le médecin ! cria-t-il.  
- Je suis le médecin, répondit Gisela.  
- Toi ! Mais t'as quoi ? 20 ans à tout casser ! Tu ne peux pas être médecin ! Puis pourquoi tu joues avec une lampe de poche sur cette pauvre fille ! Occupe-toi de l'ouvrir plutôt et sors le de là-dedans !

Gisela était trop sous le choc pour réaliser ce que venait vraiment de dire le garçon. Mais comme poussée par une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle obéit.

"-Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Et son travail commença.

Ce ne fut que de trop longues minutes plus tard, que les cris du petit enfant résonnèrent dans la pièce. Gisela était au bord de l'évanouissement et ce fut Yuuri qui soigna sa fille après que Ian ait hurlé contre lui pour son inutilité. Greta dormait et le petit Louis faisait de même dans les bras de son père.

Merci de votre intervention, Wolfram-sama, dit l'homme.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler comme ça ? C'est quoi ce nom idiot ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? C'est une convention sur le Moyen-Age ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut. Le jeune homme se releva. Il avait faim, froid comme jamais et il était couvert de sang. Franchement, Ian espérait vraiment qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt.  
Yuuri le regardait, les yeux grand ouverts. Il avait failli perdre Greta. Greta et Louis. Mais, ce qui lui faisait soudain peur c'était le sang. Tout ce sang.  
Wolfram couvert de sang.  
Wolfram et ses yeux verts. Wolfram et ses lèvres bleues de froid.

Les lèvres bleues et gelées qu'il avait embrassées avant de laisser le corps partir dans les eaux du château d'Ulrike pour la cérémonie funéraire. Le dernier tombeau de Wolfram.

Bleu comme le miroir de l'eau.

Et avant que Ian n'ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Yuuri se posèrent sur les siennes. Après un instant de stupéfaction, Ian repoussa Yuuri avec violence. Sa main partit toute seule et s'abattit sur la joue gauche du brun avec violence.

Personne ne dit rien dans la pièce. Ian le fusillait du regard comme jamais. Mais Yuuri n'en avait cure. Ni de ça ni de la couleur violacée que prenait la joue qu'il se tenait.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi une nouvelle fois, Ian fit un pas en arrière de plus en plus en colère, perdu et surtout déstabilisé par le sourire presque psychotique qu'arborait Yuuri.

"-Bienvenue à la maison."

OWARI  
Le 31 mai 2005

Tip' : je suis pas responsable. Ian je m'excuse par avance pour ce qu'on va te faire subir déjà que…  
Wolfram : Je vais te tuer.  
Tip' : Je le mérite. Dire que « Bleu » devait juste être la cérémonie de tes funérailles un peu plus détaillées que ça. TToTT je m'excuse pour Ian, Wolf, Yuuri et les autres et surtout pour la suivante.


End file.
